


Super Summer Camp

by ShitsRainbows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Alternate Universe - Supernaturals are Known, Awkward Boners, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Children Mayhem, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Emotional Constipation, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Manhandling, Mating Bond, Multi, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Feels, Puppy Piles, Romance, Scent Marking, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, So Many Supernatural Children, Spark, Stiles is very Hyper, Top Derek Hale, True Mates, Virgin Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitsRainbows/pseuds/ShitsRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean you hired more counselors?” Stiles exclaimed.</p><p>“The bigger this Summer Camp gets, the more supernatural children we’ll be able to help. This is why I hired more counselors, because we need more hands to help us control all these kids.” John finally let himself breathe. </p><p>In which Stiles finally meets the new counselors and encounters a werewolf by the name of Derek Hale. Personalities collide and Stiles really doesn't know if he'll be able to survive the summer with all the sexual tension he's feeling. Thank the ever loving fuck for all those kids, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fresh Meat

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we have it. I was actually scared to post this, I'm not all that confident in my writing style but considering I just love Teen Wolf so much I thought it was about time I stopped being a baby.
> 
> I really hope you all like it. I'm writing it for myself just as much as I am for all of you. I'm not entirely sure how long this will be, but knowing me it'll be long, considering I just don't know how to do short fics.
> 
> This was inspired by a prompt on DreamWidth from like...2012 xDDD  
> Kudos and Comments are always loved and help motivate me.

“What do you mean you hired more counselors?” Stiles exclaimed, flailing his arms around in emphasis as he paced around his father’s office. John sighed behind his desk, his arms crossed over his chest as he reclined himself on his chair.

“You know damn well why I hired more help around here, Stiles.” John eyed his son, not for a second believing his obliviousness to what has happened. “I know you and your friends are a tightly knit group, I wouldn’t have hired additional help if it wasn’t needed. With the supernatural community coming out to the general public in the last year, our summer camp will have a bigger influx of supernatural kids. This is a good thing, Stiles.” Stiles started ringing his hands together, tapping his foot against the floor as he finally plopped himself down on the chair facing his father.

“I know Dad, I know this is what-...Mom…Would have wanted.” Stiles uttered out, a sudden ache in his chest as he thought about his mother and her vision.

Stiles was only four years old when he started manifesting. It was purely by accident and caused by an outburst of emotions. Stiles had been running around the house playing as his mother was preparing dinner for the evening. Stiles, being the ever clumsy and hyperactive kid that he was took a nasty tumble into the living room table. Clutching his scrapped knee as he fell to the floor, Stiles had let out a scream of pain and shock as small clusters of sparks left his body and swirled around him. He kept crying and crying, confused as to what was going on and why the sparks where making vases and other objects explode.

Claudia had come rushing into the room and saw him in his current state. She comforted him and told him that he was perfect and amazing and that everything was going to be alright. Claudia has explained to Stiles what he was, very proud of her little boy and the amount of potential he showed. Since that day, Claudia had worked exceptionally hard to organize, find funds, and function a camp designed for all supernatural children. The amount of work Claudia had put into researching all types of Supes as well as formally finding them and explaining her little dream was just as hard as getting everything ready for the camp to take off before her untimely death.

This is where Stiles is now. BH Super Summer Camp has been around for the last five years and has only continued to grow in both size of the site and in numbers of children.

“Claudia would have been happy that her dream had finally become a reality Stiles.” Oh god, Stiles could hear his father chocking up at the thought of his mother too. He rubbed at his eyes absentmindedly as he kept listening to his father. “The bigger this Summer Camp gets, the more supernatural children we’ll be able to help. This is why I hired more counselors, because we need more hands to help us control all these kids.” John finally let himself breath, finished with his explanation about something that he knows Stiles already knew.

Stiles slouched in his chair, his head resting on the back of his seat as he let everything that he had been told maul over in his head for the hundredth time that day. A despairing sigh left him as he finally took the courage to look at his father once more.

“You think that they’ll be good for this place? Taking care of kids is though, supernatural ones are even tougher, you should know right.” Stiles said playfully. This earned Stiles a fond eye roll from his father.

“Yes Stiles, they went through all the correct screening and they all seem very capable. Two women and three men, all werewolves.” Stiles spluttered at this.

“All of them are werewolves? Geez, it seems like werewolves are the most prominent out of all the supernatural genes.” He rubbed at his eyes in annoyance. Not that Stiles had anything against werewolves per say considering his best friend Scott had been a werewolf for most of their friendship. Werewolves just tended to be…more rough, if you could say. Overly confident, high-strung, mouthy (not that Stiles could really say anything, considering he was the mouthiest person he knew) though all in all, werewolves tended to be harder to understand and control. And half the time they didn’t seem to know how to handle Stiles and his random outburst.

The Summer Camp tended to run higher on werewolf children than any other super, so he got first-hand experience about all of their overwhelming personalities. Not that all werewolves were this way, but it was very uncommon to come upon werewolves that were shy or meek.

“Of course they are Stiles, Were-being are the only ones that can pass on their gene through a bite or scratch. This is the exact reason why I have decided to hire more werewolves. They’ll be more capable of rounding up all the kids. Scott won’t be able to control all of them, especially considering the fact we’re accepting roughly fifty new attendees this year on top of everyone else.” Stiles spluttered at that.

“Holy shit, that many!” He whacked his hand on his forehead as he slowly but surely started to melt his way into his chair. “Okay, yah, that’s a good idea. It was already tough with only having twenty five kids. Extra hands is very much needed. Yup. We need them. Good idea dad!” He gave John a thumbs up. John rolled his eyes, getting up and heading to the front of his office where he opened the door, a clear indication of Stiles needing to leave.

“They should be here shortly. We need all the help we can get to set everything up for the arrival of the campers tomorrow. So go find everyone and tell them what’s happening, I would do it myself but I feel like you’ll find them faster.” John smiled at his son as Stiles wobbled his way out of his dad’s office.

“Sure can do dad. That’s me, giver of information, upholder of justice, you can count on me.” He flashed his dad a bright smile before he sprinted his way out of the office.

“You’re eighteen Stiles, don’t run inside like a little kid!” John hollered after him, shaking his head.

* * *

 

“Five new people? Well, it’s not that many when you really think about it, especially since we’re going to have fifty additional campers on top of our regular thirty.” Leave it to Scott to completely understand what was going on and not question anything.

“Yes, Scott. I get that. But we have no idea who these people are! What if we don’t get along, what if they’re, like, total fun-downers and suck the life out of everything.” Stiles whined out. Scott rolled his eyes briefly before fully turning himself towards Stiles. They were currently sitting in the counselor’s cabin, a two story house that seemed too big for the four of them, but with the addition of five new counselors, it was surely going to get crowded pretty quickly.

“I’m pretty sure no one would take a job with a pretty shitty pay roll if they didn’t like kids, the outdoors, or having fun. That’s what camp is all about after all.” Scott said, using a few hand movements to stress what he was saying. Stiles simply looked at his best friend, completely shocked at the wisdom that was coming out of his normally slow-minded best friend.

“That’s what normal camps are about Scott.” Scott shrugged at that. “Well, it’s true! We’re as much a school as we are a Summer Camp. We’re all about teaching control as well as throwing Frisbees and going on hikes. Finding yourself and what you’re capable of as well as making connections with other supers!” Stiles exclaimed happily, paraphrasing words from their camp brochure, the same brochure that his mother had written.

“Either way Stiles, we’ll just have to get to know these new people and get along with them. Who knows, maybe they’ll all be awesome and we’ll become good friends right off the bat.” Scott said happily. Stiles pondered that Scott seemed to be more optimistic than he usually is.

“You seem really excited, is my friendship not enough. Am I going to need to worry about competition for my best friend’s attention? It’s already pretty hard with Allison you know.” Stiles pouted, obviously pulling Scott’s leg though having a lot of fun along the way. Scott regarded Stiles with his signature kicked puppy look.

“Stiles…That’s not it at all. It’s just…You can use more friends too! I’ll always be your best friend, no doubt about that! But considering you and Jackson don’t get along-” Stiles flailed around, pointing at Scott and saying with his eyes that he himself didn’t like Jackson all that much either. “And with how you had the biggest crush on Lydia, which thankfully it’s all done and over with, because man. I just feel like new faces could be a nice change. Especially considering we don’t always end up in the same group.” Scott beamed at him, which made Stiles just roll his head and let out a sigh. Scott was right. For once.

“Alright, I’ll give you that, but our friendship will be eternal. Our awesome platonic non-homo-bromance will live on through the ages. We surpassed Allison, I’m sure it’ll surpass these new counselors.” He wiggles his eyebrows as an affirmation. “Speaking of counselors, where’s Lydia, Allison and Jackson? I needed to tell them about the new counselors too.” He glanced around the house and strained his hearing, though he got nothing. At times like these he wished that his spark allowed him to have super hearing like his werewolf friend.

“They should be here shortly. Allison said they would be running late because they had to get a few more items and snacks for the summer.” They waited ten minutes before the three remaining members bustled their way into the creaking cabin, plastic bags and luggage’s being dragged behind them. Scott was out of his seat in record time, it was a miracle he hadn’t been waiting by the door for Allison.

“Hey.” Allison breathed out, a happy smile lighting her face as Scott squeezed his way between her and the bags, planting a kiss on her cheek before taking most of her luggage from her. While they were all putting their stuff against the far end wall, Stiles starting briefing them in on what was going on.

“About time we got fresh meat.” Leave it to Lydia to come in with her sharp claws, ready to dig them into the newbies.

“I wonder if they know what they’re getting themselves into.” Allison whispered to herself, plopping herself in the love seat next to Scott. Stiles wanted to gag at the overflowing show of affection happening between his best friend and Allison.

“Oh I’m sure they do. If not, they’re werewolves, they can handle themselves.” Lydia articulated, her tone clearly dismissive. She was currently sitting between Stiles and Jackson, leaning more so towards the other. Not that Stiles was complaining. Well, only slightly. Just because he was clearly over Lydia didn’t mean that he still didn’t resent the clear favoritism, even if Jackson was her boyfriend.

“I’m just wondering who they are. Do you think they’re nice?” Allison inquired, looking at Scott as if she thought that he had all the answers. Just your average day in the life of couples.

“Who knows, if Stiles dad hired them he must have seen something in all of them that he didn’t see in anyone else.” Scott inquired, shrugging his shoulder as he plopped his arm behind Allison’s head which was resting on the couch.  
  
“He hired Jackson though.” Stiles deadpanned. Jackson hissed at him, his eyes slitting themselves. Stiles lifted his hands in a clear sign of ‘I don’t want any trouble’ no one wanted an angry Kanima on their tail. Ha. Tail.

“Oh, sounds like they’re here.” Stiles looked at Scott who had his head turned towards the door, clearly using his super hearing.

“Well, let’s go meet them and say hello.” Lydia exclaimed happily. Stiles could see through her act. He could tell how much Lydia wanted to see who she was up against. She always needed to be the one to look the best after all. Stiles shrugged as he slowly got up and followed the others outside, lining up against the porch’s railing as they saw the vehicle slowly turn to the side of the house. Stiles large Jeep was parked along with Jackson’s Porsche and Scott’s motorbike right around the bend.

From what Stiles could see, the black Camaro screamed ‘rich asshole’. Well then, looked like Jackson was going to have a new best friend. Stiles was currently moving around, his feet tapping against the floor as he snucked his hands in the pockets of his red hoodie, clearly reeking of nerves and anxiousness. Scott elbowed his side which made him squeak, glaring at him once he calmed his breathing down. Scott was giving him a clear look to calm down. Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance, gnawing on his lip instead.

Laughter could be heard as car doors were slammed shut and the sound of wheels on rocks resonated. Stiles himself would of laughed at how his friends all craned their heads to the side to get the first look at the new members that would soon join their small knit family.

When they all rounded the corner, Stiles was sure that his jaw was going to hit the floor. Beautiful peoples. Stiles was going to be surrounded by beautiful people while he was the little special, ordinary snowflake with average looks. His eyes were locked onto the one guy that looked straight up like an Adonis Greek god. His hair was an inky black color that seemed to emit a blue hue from the light. The scruff that he sported matches his chiselled jaw and high cheek bones perfect. All the while his biceps looked like they were about ready to pop out of his grey Henley shirt. Stiles was sure that his heart was about to burst out of his chest and he could so feel Scott’s eyes on him though at this point he didn’t give a darn. At that moment the men shifted his gaze from the black haired woman at his side towards Stiles, and it felt like time itself stopped. Or maybe that was just his heart.

Cause fucking damn. This guy was handsome and life was simply unfair.

“Batman?” The blonde girl with the intense curves uttered, shock clearly evident in her voice. Stiles shook his gaze from the god in human flesh and turned his eyes towards the blonde. He was taken aback and almost tripped backwards on himself, saved purely by Scott who had reached out to grab his sleeve.

“Holy shit…is that-..Is that you cat woman?” Stiles scurried down the stairs to get a better look at the girl who he hadn’t seen since his time in the hospital with his mother.

The female in question let out a high pitch squeal as she dashed forward and enveloped Stiles in the biggest twirling bear hug he’d ever received. His masculinity was clearly thrown out the window but honestly he couldn’t be to upset, she was a werewolf now it seemed.

“Holy shit, Erica! You’re a werewolf now. Who knew! Wow, I can’t even believe it. It’s been years. How have you been? What happened to you? You’re here. Why are you here? You don’t even like kids! Or do you like them now? Holy shit I can’t even. Look at you. You’re so hot now!” Stiles exclaimed once he was finally set down, clasping his hand on her shoulders and shaking her in excitement, jumping along with her.

Stiles could feel confusion from both groups but he didn’t care. Erica was one of the few people that he thoroughly liked from his childhood. Their meeting wasn’t in the best of circumstance, what with her being at the hospital because of her epilepsy and him because of his mother.

“Calm down Stiles, I can smell your hyperactivity oozing out of your pores. You’re not half bad yourself. Now I remember why I had the biggest crush on you back then.” She stuck her tongue out playfully. Stiles spluttered at that, thoroughly flabbergasted at how blunt she’s become.

“W-Whaaaa……” Stiles looked at her with his eyes wide open, a question and exclamation mark would be hovering over his head if things like that were possible. Erica just guffawed at him, shaking her head in fond endearment before lightly punching his shoulder. His arm instinctively went to hold his injured shoulder. Sometimes werewolves really did not know how strong they could be.

“Don’t worry about it batman, that ship has sailed. Whoosh. I should have known that you’d be here. Your father is as scary as ever.” Erica uttered out, beckoning her little group over. Stiles eye’s crinkled slightly in happiness, a large grin plastered on his face. He casually licked his lips as he glanced at his friends before returning his gaze towards Erica.

“Well, I suppose it comes with being sheriff for such a long time. His knack for interrogation won’t ever go away, sad to say. Makes getting away with things very hard.” He did a small casual sweep across the group again, and if anyone asked he would deny letting his eyes linger a little bit longer than necessary on a certain werewolf.

“Oh, yah. I suppose I should introduce everyone. Well, I’m Erica as you all know.” She did a small sweep of herself with her hand, and suggestive eye wiggle directed at everyone. “And this is Boyd.” Pointing at a very large dark colored male whose expression was of indifference. “Isaac.” A smaller male with a somewhat soft baby face and unruly blonde curls. A soft smile was spread across his face. “And then finally Laura and Derek.” She finished off pointed at the women with a very pretty face and equally as nice hair. She stood with an air of authority, giving a thoroughly amused glance at Erica.

So the god had a name. Derek seemed this fit this man perfectly. It sounded bold and fierce. Just like his stance and the scowl currently plastered on his face as he regarded Stiles with who knows what in that expression. Guarded perhaps? Intrigued? Who knew, Stiles didn’t want to spend more time gazing at that handsome face unless he came off as a creeper. He didn’t want that on top of being the resident hyperactive counselor.

“Ah, nice to meet you all. I’m Stiles, my dad’s the chief counselor, but you all already met him. This here is Scott, Lydia, Allison and then Jackson.” He pointed to everyone individually.

Everyone gave their greetings, smiles and waves were given and then once all that was out of the way, Stiles ushered everyone inside, dragging Erica behind him and demanding her to tell him everything. Erica just kept laughing and laughing until the door to the cabin was shut.


	2. Fishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you just sniff me?” Stiles squeaked out.
> 
> “You smell different.” Derek stated.
> 
> “Either way, keep your super sniffer to yourself, Sourwolf.” He huffed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm pretty sure this is a record for me. I'm so into this fic that I honestly can't stop writing, which I guess is a good thing for all of you demanding more :P
> 
> I'm also debating heavily on whether I should write a Derek Pov or not. I'm just having so much fun with Stiles and I'm not sure if that'll throw the whole story off or not.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments gives me strength!

Stiles listened to everything Erica was telling him with rapt attention. They were both seated on the love seat that Scott and Allison had occupied not long ago. Speaking of those two love birds, they were currently showing the new counselors the grand tour of the place as Jackson and Lydia sat on the other couch, talking quietly among themselves. Not that it really mattered, the whole house was full of werewolves now. Goodbye privacy.

“So…no more bacon dance?” Erica gave him a look. “Don’t be rude, that shit hurt like you wouldn’t know. But yes, no more seizures. Getting the bite was honestly the best thing that could have ever happened to me.” A serene smile flitted itself across her face, as if reliving the day that her whole life changed for the better.

“Well that’s just- that’s amazing Erica! I’m really happy for you!” He could feel a hug coming on. Yup, there’s the hug. Hello arms, just go ahead and wrap yourself around Erica, it’s not like she can chew his head off now or anything. Erica took it all in good cheer and the euphoria of meeting an old friend again, so, lucky for him. Erica rocked them both from side to side, soft cheerful laughter escaping her. If anyone accused Stiles of giggling, well, he was. He couldn’t help himself, he was just so happy for Erica and that he was able to meet her again after eleven years.

“Honestly Stiles, real talk, I never thought you were anything but a human?” She cocked her head to the side, throwing in a little sniff for emphasis. Stiles rolled his eyes at her as he slouched against the couch.

“Well, technically speaking I am still human. I’m just a magical human.” He did a little wiggle with his fingers. Erica slapped his hands playfully. “I’m a spark.” A confused look passed across her face as she pondered what he meant. Stiles chuckled as he continued explaining. “It’s honestly no surprise you haven’t heard of sparks. We’re a pretty rare breed. I’m basically a conduit for magic. I can produce magic of my own which is actually pretty awesome, but in retrospect, my main ability lies with strengthening the magic and abilities of others. As an example, if I was in a pack my ability would solidify the bond between pack mates. I would also make the pack much stronger and enhance all of your abilities. One of me is basically a pack full of wolves. Pretty neat, huh?” He did more wiggling with his fingers as Erica nodded along, realization dawning on her face.

“That’s actually pretty useful, I can imagine many packs or super’s are really interested in you?” Erica asked, curiosity lining her words. Stiles shrugged as he started tapping his feet on the floor.

“Well, they would be if they knew. It’s not really something I go broadcasting, even after the coming out. Besides, it might not be a proper pack, but with Scott and everyone, I’m pretty happy. No need to rush into anything, bind myself to a pack so to speak. Stiles is a free spark!” Stiles laughed at his own joke. Erica giggled, which made Stiles beyond ecstatic. Finally, someone who understood his pop culture references that wasn’t Scott.

Just then, the rest of the group came walking down the stairs, Scott and Allison at the head of the operation. Erica bounced herself off of her seat and sashayed her way over to Boyd where she casually wrung her arm around his waist and gave him a soft kiss. Well, that was an unexpected turn of events. More of a shock than anything. He was definitely happy for her though, Erica deserved happiness with someone after all the shit she’s been through. He just didn’t think it would have been somewhat that exceed indifference and was so…quiet.

“So, what do you think?” Stiles said, bringing his hands up in the air as if the house itself was a masterpiece.

“It’s alright, the house is better than most cabin’s I’ve seen at camps.” Isaac said, nodding his head as he glanced across the living room and attached kitchen.

“It’ll be pretty cramp in here with all of us.” Lydia clicked her tongue, displeased.

“Well, you’re going to be here for the whole summer, so might as well get used to it.” Allison interjected, walking over towards a card board box that was sitting on the counter top. The sound of tape being ripped offed could be heard. It was quite funny seeing the rippling effect of all the wolves, and Jackson, cringing as the sound traveled on. Tape ripping was a delightful sound, Stiles didn’t know what was wrong with all of them.

“Oh awesome, our shirts are in!” Allison stated delightfully, bringing the box over to the coffee table resting in the center between all the couches. Once she set it down, left and right hands went inside to grab their shirts. The color was a very soft shade of teal. The BH Super Summer Camp logo on the front left breast section. The white name was surrounding an empty circle with a white Nemeton in the center. Their names were printed in bold white lettering on the back. Teal wasn’t really his colour, but he’d find a way to make it work. They each got two pairs, four shirts in total.

“You only really need to wear these shirts when we go off camp site or for big group activities as well as for the first two weeks. Other than that you can wear whatever you like. There’s a washing machine just down the road, all the stuff you’d need is already stocked. Only downside is that you have to hang your clothes.” Scott stated, seeing the look of disgust on the new counselors faces.

“No need to look so dejected, I’m sure you all will look absolutely fine in this nice shade of teal.” Stiles brought his own shirt up, waving his left hand up and down as if trying to sell something. He wiggled his eyebrows just for the hell of it.

“Don’t mind Stiles, he doesn’t know anything about style. Just look at him.” Jackson sneered out. Stiles in retaliation puffed his cheeks and glared.

“Shut up Jackson, not everyone can pull off the asshole look like you can.” He snickered to himself, Scott eyeballing him and Jackson, waiting to interfere if the Kanima wanted to show its face.

“Bite me, Stilinksi!”

“Sorry, I’m not into scallies.” And that was a hard cushion that just got thrown at his face. He hit the back of his head on the hard part of the couch, a grunt escaping him as he threw the pillow back where it came from before messaging his aching head. He would have been more satisfied if the pillow had even made contact, but alas today was not his day as the pillow just kept soaring until it came to a halt in front of the stairs.

“Shitty aim as always, Stilinksi.” Jackson laughed at him. Stiles just rolled his eyes and huffed out, annoyed. The room was quiet, the newbies didn’t know what just happened and the regulars just busied themselves with other things, clearly used to this type of treatment between the two.

Laura, who had been quiet until now decided to interject the tense atmosphere. “Mr. Stilinksi had said we had things to prepare, what would that be?” She was currently perched against the arm rest of the couch that Isaac, Boyd and Erica had decided to sit down on.

“We just need to go around the grounds and make sure nothing of dangerous matter is littered around the floor as well as set up banners around the camp. We also need to make sure that the cabins for the campers are clean and in proper order and check the other buildings to make sure they as well are good.” Lydia stated, filling her nails, clearly bored. Stiles never did figure why Lydia decided to start becoming a counselor. The best bet would have been because of her best friend Allison. Stiles nodded to himself that must be it.

“That seems easy enough.” Isaac stated, a small smile on his face. Stiles didn’t know what to think of Isaac yet, but so far he seemed nice enough.

“It’s easy, but it’s long. We’ll probably only get done once the sun sets, that how long it usually takes, though with the extra hands we might be faster. We might as well get started now. There are gloves in the shed, I can show you where it is.” Scott offered, walking over towards the door and opening it. Soon, everyone started getting up and heading out, throwing their shirts on chairs or on the couch cushions. Stiles bounced up onto his feet, folded his shirts and set them nicely onto the table, a small smile on his face.

The gang was already a few ways away in front of him before he noticed that someone was walking slowly next to him, a few paces behind. He chanced a glance and noticed that Derek was in no rush and if he looked closely enough, was giving him a sort of scowled look, sizing him up with his arms crossed over his nicely defined pectoral muscles.

Stiles cocked his eyebrows at the other which made Derek huff out and avert his eyes, staring straight ahead of them instead. Stiles simply shrugged his shoulders as he kept walking. Stiles took in the fresh air and listened to the sound of nature, letting the effects calm him, which of course was interrupted with the sound of snuffling. Cool air washed over the back of his neck which made him squawk in the most dignified way he could muster, spinning around with shocked eyes and flailing arms that almost hit Derek in the face. Derek quickly sprung himself away from Stiles, as if caught red handed with his hand in a cookie jar.

“Did you just sniff me?” He squeaked out, face heating up in most likely the most unattractive shade of red known to man. The others laughed in front of him, damn them and their super hearing. Derek didn’t even grace him with a straight answer. He simply shrugged his shoulders, no ounce of remorse littered his posture as he huffed out a simple indication. “You smell different.”

“Uh…okay?” He sniffed himself idly. He didn’t think he smelled too bad, he did take a shower that morning. Sure he might of sweated with all the running he did, but that shouldn’t be a cause for him smelling different. “Either way, keep your super sniffer to yourself, Sourwolf.” He huffed out, looking at Derek with a glint of a challenge in his eyes. He once again heard them laugh, but this time Erica’s laugh was loud and obnoxious.

Derek’s extremely expressive eyebrows seem to have disappeared into his hair line. “Sourwolf?” He stated, a small chuckle leaving him before he corrected himself, masking his face into that all too familiar scowl.

“Yes, Sourwolf. You’ve had a scowl on your face since you came here. It makes me wonder how you’ll be with the kids. I know they need discipline, but are you just going to bore them into submission with your extremely impressive eyebrows and your glower. Because I hate to tell you buddy, but it’s not going to work that way.” Stiles stated, pointing to his eyebrows and mouth as he explained his nickname.

If it were possible, Derek looked as if his scowl became even more pronounced. With a last withering look, Derek upped his pace and was soon walking next to Laura, who by now Stiles had come to the conclusion must be his sister. If the way they carried themselves and their similar facial structure were anything to go by.

He exhaled a breath as he shook his head. He could feel a headache coming on and his body felt even more agitated which no amount of Adderall could fix. Once he arrived at the shed that contained all the things needed to care for the outdoors, everyone was already waiting outside with plastic garbage bags and gardening gloves. Scott chucked a pair at him which he promptly put on before accepting a bag from Lydia, smiling at her and saying thanks which she promptly rolled her eyes at. Rude. Stiles just shrugged his shoulders, they both had a strange relationship but hey, it worked. She was sassier than he was, and that was a trait he cherished in a friendship.

“Alright, so how do we do this?” Laura questioned happily, glancing around the group before looking out at the camp grounds.

“We divide the site into sections. There’s the main area, the forest, the lake, the parking area, around the buildings and then the trail further in the forest. That area is usually the one that gets the most traffic, people using it when the camp isn’t running.” Stiles states as he pulled his gloves further down on his hands.

“Greenberg would usually help us but he’s helping Finstock with inventory in the cafeteria because of all the extra campers. Not to mention we now have even more people to help us, I’d say one person could handle the lake, parking and around the building while pairs can go through the forest and on the trail. Any volunteer’s for the trail, Stiles?” Scott was giving him a look.

“What? Why me! I do the trail every year.” Stiles groans out, throwing his head back and slouching his shoulders backwards in a dejected fashion. “I really wanted to do the lake, splash around and see the fishies.” He pouted at Scott. He didn’t use the kicked puppy look all that often, Scott having told him once that it almost rivaled his own. It was all about the eyebrows and how far you can push your bottom lip out. He heard Erica go ‘aw’ in his general direction and he wanted to snicker though refrained unless he wanted to break the spell he currently had on his best friend who was currently trying to look anywhere but at him.

Ah ha! Bullseye, Scott’s eyes briefly ghosted across his face before his whole posture screamed defeat. Stiles had him in his grasp, all he needed to do was his finishing blow and he’d be the winner. Shuffling closer to Scott without breaking eye contact, he brought his right hand up, closed his fist and started pawing at his friend’s chest like a cat, throwing in a soft whimper in the process.

“Oh my god, Stiles!” Scott whined out, falling in on himself as if he was in great pain. “You’re not being fair at all! Fine, you can have the lake this time. I suppose I’ll take the trail, Allison?” Scott grumbled out, smacking Stiles hand away in the process. He fisted his hand in the air and jumped up and down for a little before he dove into the shed and came out with a pick-up stick. Stiles started manhandling it and clipping Scott’s heels in thank, grinning. Scott just glared at him. Oh well, a small price to pay.

“You guys can figure out where you’re all going, I’m going to go see the snapping turtles!” Stiles exclaimed happily, waving his stick in the air as he bolted in the general direction of the lake. The garbage bag wiping in the air behind him, clutched in his hand.

“I have no idea what just happened…?” Isaac uttered, a look of complete confusion swimming in his baby blue eyes. Erica just grinned and patter her friend on the shoulder. “Don’t even question it. Stiles has not changed at all even after all these years, huh” She said as she looked at Scott for confirmation. Scott in question just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

They each talked about who was going where and once they each grabbed what they need, they headed to their respective destination and started cleaning up the camp site. The campers were going to arrive tomorrow in the afternoon, a clean camp equaled happy campers and that was what BH Super Summer Camp was all about.

* * *

“Come here fishy fishies, come and swim to me.” Stiles cooed out, poking at the water with his index finger. He was currently crouched over looking at the small minnows swimming around. The lake area was fairly big, it ran across the side of the camp, taking up most of the terrain. You could see various cottages lining the other side of the lake. The dock was not one of those that were fixed to the ground. They were floaters, and sometimes it was difficult to stand on them if you didn’t have good balance. Also if you ran, which was something Stiles tended to do a lot which always resulted in him tripping over himself and into the water.

His garbage bag was only half full of rubbish when he finally came to the docks. Stiles had cleaned all along the lines before coming to rest and look at the aquatic life, it spite of how small it might be. Stiles was feeling quite content, a small smile flitted across his face as he simply enjoyed the sun on his back, the soft summer wind blowing through his short brown hair, ruffling it up more than it already was. If he was paying more attention to his surroundings he would have noticed the person walking up behind him. Said person went and tapped him on the shoulder and in the split second for his brain to tell him not to freak out, his body went and freaked out on its own.

Stiles suddenly sprung up and turned around, eyes wide open and breath caught in his throat. He could feel his heart beating at a rabbits pace as he gazed at Derek, who in turned seemed awfully surprised. What happened next was in no way his fault, and damn it he should not be blamed for it. In all of this excitement, Stiles not only slipped on his own shoes, but the abruptness of his movement caused the dock to jerk slightly which made him start falling backwards. In a panic, he quickly grabbed onto the closest thing which, oh look, was obviously Derek himself. The most unmanly shriek left Stiles as they both tumbled into the water, the waves were crashing all around them, engulfing them in the cold liquid.

Just as suddenly they hit the water, Stiles felt himself get grabbed and brought up to the surface. He spluttered for a little bit as his lungs started getting filled with air once more. He shook his head before whipping at his eyes, his clothing were all soggy and heavily drooping at the weight of the water it now carried. Stiles took his chance to glance at the person responsible for all of this, a glare already finding its way onto his face, and he would have kept glaring, if he wasn’t having a hard time breathing.

Derek could pull off the wet t-shirt, one hundred percent, yes. His grey Henley hugged beautifully to every crevice and curve of his muscles. He also took notice of the hands still firmly gripping his arms, as if the other thought that Stiles couldn’t hold himself up without a hand- or two in this case. Stiles glanced at the water droplets slowly sliding down the side of his face, slowly and effortlessly trickling down his collar bone in such an innocent way that Stiles couldn’t help but feel his face heat up as the droplet finally disappeared behind the other man’s shirt. Stiles coughed indignantly into his gist and looked the other way, suddenly feeling self-cautious about how he might look. Most likely like a drowned cat, let’s be honest.

“This is your fault, you know.” Really Stiles, really. Oh good, Derek’s face went from one of concern to one of annoyance and bafflement, the familiar scowl finding its way to that handsome face of his once more.

“My fault? You were the one that grabbed onto me, you know.” Derek huffed out, finally taking notice that his hands were still wrapped in a soft yet firm hold around Stiles’s arms. He let go in such a slow way that Stiles might even imagine that Derek wanted to keep touching him, which hey, awesome. Though in another sense Stiles knew that couldn’t be the case and simply chalked it up to Derek being confused. Stiles just had that sort of power on people.

“I wouldn’t have had to grab on if you didn’t show up out of nowhere!” Stiles exclaimed, his annoyance so overpowering, he was honestly wondering why he was getting himself so worked up over something as small as this. If it had been Scott, they both would have been doubling over in laughter the moment they broke the water.

“Maybe if you stopped fooling around and paid better attention to your surroundings you would have known I was there. What would have happened if I was somebody that wanted to hurt you? God, are you able to think at all?” Derek all but growled out, his eyes briefly flashing blue before returning to their normal colour, which ever they were. Seriously, what the hell was the other guy’s eye colour? It was like they were a mix of a little bit of everything, he saw green, some grey. Derek's eyes were honestly just a swirl of magic and so ungodly beautiful and Stiles somewhat resented him for that.

“Why would I have to worry about anyone wanting to hurt me here? Besides, you have no right to speak to me that way, you’ve known me for what, an hour at best. Instead of making assumptions about me, how about you work on not being such a dick, you dick!” Stiles could play this game too. His glare game was nowhere as strong as Derek’s scowl, but it sure got his point across as Derek crossed his arm and turned his gaze to the side, trying to calm his breathing.

Stiles sighed out, uncrossing his arms and flailing them in exasperation. Without another word, Stiles shuffled over to the side of the dock where he promptly pulled his way up, water dripping all over the dock. He angrily grabbed at his garbage bag and picking stick, walking across the dock, shoes squeaking and squelching, not bothering to give a look back. He could stew all he wanted, Stiles was not going to be a bystander of the man’s internal battle with himself. Fuck Derek. Seriously. He had enough things to worry about, like whether or not he should bother changing, or continue cleaning. His question was answered when a soft wind pulled at him, resulting in a shiver. Fuck Derek. Fuck him. Just. Fuck everything. He was done with today.


	3. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That facial expression explained everything. It also made him realize that there was currently a little party going on behind his towel. He felt embarrassed, Stiles had known for a very long time that werewolves were able to scent emotions. And the emotion he was feeling very intensely right now was attraction.
> 
> Fuck his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are, sorry if the story seems like it's going at a slow pace and not much is happening. I'm just trying to get the characters more known to eachother. The kids will come shortly C:  
> Also in the mean time, look at the awesome collage Kuon (From FF.net) did for my in regards to my story.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [It's so cuteeeee and awesome](http://were-not-to-blame.tumblr.com/post/134446857293/a-fan-of-mine-kuon-on-ffnet-decided-to-do-a)

Stiles kicked his runners and slipped his socks off, letting them sploosh onto the wooden porch as he marched inside the house. His clothes were dragging against the floor, creating a small trail of water the further he walked in. Stiles hands rubbed themselves against his face, willing his brain to calm down and relax.

His nerves were all over the place as his headache finally reared its ugly head. The throbbing behind his eyes wasn’t unbearable, but it sure was going to be annoying. Stiles placed his palm against his forehead, pressing down as he shifted his way towards the bathroom where all the glorious drugs were stashed.

Not bothering to flick the lights on, he swung the door of the sink mirror open and grabbed hold of the Tylenol bottle. Taking the cap off, he shook a pill into his hand and then thought about it before dumping another into his open palm. Might as well prepare himself if anything else exciting happened with his day. Switching the cold tap on, he put the pills in his mouth and ducked his head down, taking a few gulps of the tap water.

Stiles turned off the tap and whipped the back of his hand against his lips, brushing the stray water droplets away. He sighed out and glanced in the mirror. The sudden appearance of Laura made him choke on his on spit as he twirled around, clutching at his chest. “Holy shit! Warn a guy will yah. I’m a fragile human, you almost gave me a heart attack!”

Laura laughed and rolled her eyes. “Over-dramatic much? Why…Are you all wet?”

Stiles walked out of the bathroom with his wet and soggy clothing squelching as he moved. “Dramatic? Me? I am shocked, Laura!” He looked at her with his hand covering his mouth in a fake gasp, his auburn eyes comically wide. Laura simply crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him with raised eyebrows, he snickered.

“Man, you two really are siblings. You both do the exact same thing with your eyebrows. It’s almost like I can’t even see them anymore.” He squinted his eyes at her, placing his hand horizontally against his brow as if he was looking for something from a distant. When he finally got a laugh out of her, he grinned back, put his hands on his hip and rolled his head from side to side, content with himself.

At that moment, someone decided to walk into the house and without even turning around he knew straight away that it was Derek. If the way Laura’s shocked face, feverish glances between Stiles and the person who walked in – well, it was a no brainer. Not to mention the squelching of clothing caused by movement.

“Okay, now I’m really curious as to know why both of you are completely drenched. Derek…Stiles? Care to elaborate?” Stiles wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk right off her face. In the end he chose to grumble, cross his arms over his chest and starts walking towards the stairs with his head held high in the air.

“It’s Mr. Sourwolf’s fault, so go ahead and interrogate him. I’m going to go change.” With that said, he marched his way up the stairs tripping on his wet leg sleeves. He caught himself on the railing and kept walking, not giving the two the satisfaction of seeing his embarrassed face – Though come on, he was sure they could smell it on him anyways. Damn werewolves and their super sniffer

* * *

 Laura is a force to be reckoned with and leave it to Derek to be the one on the receiving end three quarters of the time. There was a tense atmosphere in the air are the siblings had a staring match. Both of their arms were crossed across their chest, eyebrows raised, the only difference was that Derek was still as wet as a dog.

“So…?” Laura questioned, a smirk fitting across her face as she kept eyeing down Derek. He huffed out a breath before rolling his eyes at her. “It was nothing, he got scared, tripped on himself and pulled me in the process, and then we both fell in the lake.”

“I didn’t get scared, jerk!” Stiles could be heard yelling from upstairs, both werewolves jumped in a start, wondering how he could have heard. Shuffling was heard, the creaking in the floor board as someone walked across it before a door was finally slammed shut, the clanking of the pipes signaling that he started the shower.

Laura chuckled softly to herself, shaking her head as if she couldn’t believe what happened. “He’s quite interesting, don’t you think?” She plopped herself on the love seat, crossing her leg over her lap as she leaned back against the back cushions.

Derek snorted, “I’m not sure what you’re trying to get at here, Laura.”

“Oh, come on Sourwolf-” Derek glared, “Don’t you dare call me that.” Laura rolled her eyes in an obnoxious way, but a knowing smile was one her face. “Fine, Derek, now spill.”

He rubbed at his face in frustration, glaring at Laura through the parts in his fingers, not budging. Laura sighed out in exasperation, throwing her hand up in the air.

“Come on! You’ve never been like this before, you can’t expect me to just sit here and not ask. You sniffed him for one thing, and don’t even give me that look. You were so obvious that even Stiles noticed. What were you doing at the lake, Derek? Don’t even think about lying or averting the question, I’ll know and then I’ll be angry.” Her eyes flashed red for the briefest of moments before returning to their normal dark brown hues.

Derek scowled, “You’re abusing your alpha powers.” Laura just gave him a look. “I don’t know Laura, okay! It’s really weird.” He ran his hand through his wet locks, scratching his scalp in agitation. “I was assigned the main grounds, then I noticed him crouched over playing with the fishes. All I did was tap him on the shoulder, I was going to tell him to get back to work. Next thing I knew, he grabbed hold of me and we fell in the water.”

His sister ‘hummed’ at him, tapping her index finger against his chin as a thoughtful expression flitted across her face. “Why did you? I know you Derek, yes you’re bossy, but you wouldn’t usually go tell someone to stop looking at fishes. Come on Derek, how gullible do you think I am. There’s an underlying fact, tell me.” Scooting at the edge of her set, she uncrossed her legs and leaned forward.

Derek started pacing around the room, arms crossed over his chest. He glanced at the stairs every so often, the shower was still running and from what he could tell, Stile was singing to himself – off key, but it was still an indication that he wasn’t listening and that was good enough for him.

“He smells really good…” Laura cocked her head to the side at this, but her posture changed into one of alertness. “I’m not even sure what I was doing, I just felt drawn to his smell. Then we fell into the water and…I guess we both kind of got angry.” Derek looked somewhat sheepish at this, ruffling the back of his head nervously.

“Hmm…Interesting.” Laura stood up and looked at her baby brother with a smile.

“What’s interesting?” Derek said, eyebrows raised questionably. “Laura, what do you know?” All he got in response was a shrug before she started heading over to the door. “Don’t worry about it Derek, I’m sure things will find a way to work out for itself.” With that said, she left, giggling on her way out. Derek kept staring at the closed door that his sister walked out of and scowled in frustration.

“What the hell is she not telling me?” Shaking his head, Derek set his way towards the stairs where he took the steps twice at a time. His shirt was still currently sticking to his body and was driving him absolutely insane. He pulled at the sloppy wet mess of a shirt, carrying it in his hand as he strode down the hallway. One of the doors to the left abruptly swung open, steam billowing out of the room and into the hall.

* * *

Derek watched Stiles exit the room, a red fluffy towel wrapped securely around his waist. His usual white skin had a distinctive red hue, heat radiating off his body. From what Derek could see, the kid wasn’t all that bad underneath all that clothing. He wasn’t exactly skins and bones, he was almost as tall as him possibly only missing a few inches and his muscle definition was minimal though his arms had a nice small heft to them.

What fascinated him the most were the small dotted moles that littered his front and back, matching pairs to the few marring his face? His brown hair was laid flat against his head. Stiles finally took notice of him, turning his head towards him as the other tightened his grip on his towel. The two kept staring at each other, not really knowing how to break the awkward silence.

Stiles knew he was staring, he was gawking just like how he did when he first met Derek. The only difference now was that his mouth was slightly open and Derek was very much half naked. Not that he was any better except for the fact that Stiles didn’t have the amount of muscles to rival a UFC fighter like Derek did. His eyes kept raking over the others body, taking notice of every dip and fine muscles that littered his chest.

Stiles was growing hot, hotter than how he felt while taking his shower and his body growing even redder than it already was. Stiles was zoned out, only having been brought back by the large intake of breath that Derek did. He snapped his head to the others faced and noticed that his nostrils were flaring, face morphing into one closely resembling pain.

That facial expression explained everything. It also made him realize that there was currently a little party going on behind his towel. He felt embarrassed, Stiles had known for a very long time that werewolves were able to scent emotions. And the emotion he was feeling very intensely right now was attraction with an underlying fact of hornyness. There was nothing else that he wanted to do more than hide his face in shame as he ran out of the room. He couldn’t do that of course, he was not going to be seen as someone weak. Stiles was not weak. Stiles was magic, and above all else he was still currently a teenager and nothing screams teenagers more than awkward boners that happen at random times in a day.

Mustering up the small amount of courage that he kept stashed away inside of him, he steadied his stance and challenged Derek with his eyes. He must have done something right if the small start in the others stance was anything to go by. Stiles saw Derek clench his jaw, the smallest amount of red peppering his cheeks. Stiles wanted to pump his fist into the air in victory when Derek looked away. Instead, Stiles just turned on his heels and started walking towards his room.

* * *

 There was a total of four bedrooms in the house. There was really no arrangement for the rooms, as long as they were responsible adults and didn’t do anything stupid the house was pretty much theirs. Scott and Allison had a room together while Lydia and Jackson had theirs. Scott’s room was situated closest to the stairs while Lydia’s was the one right across from the bathroom.

All of the rooms were equipped with a dresser, closet, desks and two single beds. Stiles bedroom was the only one at the end of the hallway, far from all the others. The other two bedrooms where one across from each other, next to the bathroom and next to Lydia’s room.

Stiles wondered who he was getting as a roommate. He would of preferred Scott, but considering they had this arrangement going since they were sixteen it honestly didn’t seem like anything was going to change. Stomping into his room and closing the door behind him, he quickly dried himself off and chucked on a pair of boxers before finding his favorite pair of dark red skinny jeans. Considering his favorite red hoodie was all wet, he had to improvise. Putting on a black t-shirt along with a red and blue plaid shirt, he took the towel and dried his hair. Once finished, he threw it into the basket, falling into the wet pile that was his clothes.

His headache was gone now, which was a wonderful thing in itself. Downside was that he was now feeling slightly drowsy. Sluggishly heading towards his bed, he flopped down on the red bed sheet, burrowing his head into his very fluffy pillow. A contented sigh left him as his eyes drifted closed, feet hanging off the edge as he was resting in the middle of the bed. It was only a matter of time before Stiles starting drifting off to sleep, listening to the birds chirping their songs along with the opening and closing of a door down the hall.

* * *

 Stiles didn’t know how long he had been sleeping for, but the finger currently poking him in the side definitely was no fun. He jerked himself to the side trying to get away from the offending appendage. He craned his head over his shoulder and glared at whoever decided to disturb his slumber.

“Sorry…Allison wanted me to come wake you up since we’re sharing the same room. She wants you downstairs so we can start painting the signs.” Isaac said, voice soft as he cocked his head to the side, staring at Stiles with a peculiar look. He turned his head back, mumbling as he went before stuffing his face further into the pillow. When the other person made no move to leave, he waved his hand at him before muttering that he’ll meet up with everyone soon.

A few minutes had passed before he sighed out, expecting Isaac to still be standing behind him. Only when he sat up, the boy was nowhere to be seen with the door wide open. He rubbed at his face, trying to get the grogginess out of his system, letting out a big obnoxious yawn before setting himself on his feet.

Once he arrived downstairs, everyone was currently busy painting different words on large flexible pieces of paper. Scott bounded himself to his feet and set towards Stiles before throwing an arm around his shoulder. He was steering him towards the one he, Allison and Isaac were currently working on, a fresh blank paper lying next to them.

“You’re lucky I can smell Tylenol on you or else I’d punch you for falling asleep while we were all cleaning.” Scott gave him a look. Stiles in answer just sighed out.

“I had a headache, sorry.” He grimaced. Scott just nodded along with him, completely understanding and not pushing it. After all that, they set off to work, Stiles sitting in front of his paper and took a bunch of red paint.

“You really like the color red, don’t you batman?” Erica stated, shuffling over to him as she watched him write out the welcoming banner. Stiles just shrugged as he kept painting. Once he was done with the red he took some black paint and outlined the letters, making them look bubbly and cute.

“I don’t remember you having such cute handwriting. I guess things change over the years, huh.” Erica giggled as Stiles smiled slightly at her. Yes, things did change. When Stiles mother had died, he spent years learning her handwriting. After a while, his squiggly writing had fully turned into one almost identical to his mothers. It was something that he could do that would constantly remind him of her, which in the end made him feel just a little bit happy. It really felt like a little part of her was always going to be with him.

He felt Scott scoot closer and press their legs together, in a form of comfort. He glanced his head over his shoulder and smiled a little bit brighter at him. Scott in return grinned before resuming his work.

Everyone finished with their little arts and crafts not long after that. The paint was fast drying which was convenient considering the sun looked like it was about to set for the night. They all set out as a group before they all separated to go hang their things. Stiles didn’t know what was wrong with the world or why he was getting picked on, but thing just wasn’t fair.

His flip flops, which were the only things he could wear that weren’t wet, were dragging against the rocks as Derek, the one he was grouped with, carried the ladder with one arm behind him. Stiles couldn’t stop thinking about the lake and about their little encounter in the house. Stiles willed his brain to calm down, breathing in and out, letting his mind become blank.

Once they got to the front entrance where the parking lot was also situated, Stiles pointed at the spot where he wanted to set the ladder. Derek did so without question, which honestly was awesome but just made things a little bit more awkward.

“Look, I’m sorry okay.” He slouched over, taping his fingers against his pants as he looked to the side. Looked at anything except for Derek. The werewolf had set the ladder down before turning his body towards Stiles, his eyes filled with surprise.

“I shouldn’t have lashed out at you. You just caught me by surprise, that’s it.” Stiles made sure to whisper out that he also hadn’t been scared, which actually earned him a small smile from Derek.  It was a sudden, brilliant smile that dramatically changed his whole face. The dark and moody expression melted away. He knew he was smiling because he couldn’t help but glance at him sideways as he talked. It was a habit that was ingrained in him since he was a little kid. No matter what happened, no matter what you felt at the moment, you should always look the other person in the eyes, even only a little bit, as you spoke.

He finally turned his head and glanced fully at him, giving a big smile of his own. Derek in the end changed his face back to one of complete neutrality. Stiles just shrugged his shoulders, coming to the conclusion that this was just his default expression. Setting himself over to the ladder, he gripped the banner in his hand that now hand string attached at the ends to hang it up.

“So, just hold the ladder, but that’s a given, huh.” He chuckled to himself before starting to climb up the ladder. Derek was at the bottom, holding on to the sides tightly. He glanced downwards once and saw Derek look away from him which was all and good. Didn’t need the new counselor to have a front view seat of his ass.

Stiles did quick work, tying the first side of the banner to the side of the post as well as tying the top part to the camp sign. Once he was finished, he starting going down the ladder and after told and pointed to Derek where he wanted the ladder to go. They did the same thing once more, Stiles crawling up the ladder.

The banner was slightly to the left of him, he grabbed onto the side of the ladder as well as the wooden sign with the BH Super Summer Camp writing. His body and fingers were stretching themselves, trying to grab at the string that was tangling only a few ways away from him.

“Stiles, I don’t think that’s a good idea. You can hurt yourself. Come down and let me do it.” Stiles heard Derek but he didn’t think anything of it. He had been doing this for years, he was used to this and there was no way he was going to let Derek do it. He didn’t want to look like he was incapable of doing something so simple. Stiles was very close to grabbing hold of the string when things started to happen all at once.

Stiles had overextended himself, wearing flip flops while standing on a ladder was something his father had always told him never to do. His left foot slipped and before he knew it, he was falling towards the ground. He only had enough time to close his eyes and say, “Oh shit” before he hit the ground. He was expecting the pain, at least a broken arm or a concussion, but nothing of that sort came.

His hands were gripping onto something as his head was resting on something soft, something that most definitely was not the cold hard ground. He heard a groan from underneath him as hands tightened on his hip and behind his head. He craned his head up, his eyes opened wide as he glanced at Derek, which oh look, he was on top of. He started stuttering, voice growing squeaky as his face heated up. Derek was really comfortable, and his body was leaking so much heat that Stiles was feeling his body do funny things, mostly in his bottom region – again

“Umm…uh…thanks?” He finally was able to say, despite all the stammering. Derek simply looked at him with raised eyebrows which is when he noticed, he was still on top of Derek, not to mention the boner he felt coming on, and he probably was getting the wrong of idea. He quickly rolled off, sitting down with his legs crossed as he rubbed the back of his head, an anxious laugh rippling out of him.

Derek sat himself up, brushing his hand against the back of his shirt to get the dirt off. Derek looked at Stiles with raised eyebrows, as if he was trying to convey the all too familiar saying that Stiles has heard so many time in his life. The big, fat, old, I told you so. Stiles still caught the flare of his Derek’s nostril, mortification running through his body, though he willed it to go away. Once again, not his fault, hid body just tended to do weird things without his consent.

“I’m guessing you want to do it now?” He stated, trying to laugh it off. Derek simply rolled his eyes and stood up, extending his own to Stiles. Begrudgingly, he took a hold of the others hand and got hefted up. There was a small electrical tingle that traveled from his hand all the way through his body. It felt really good but it was also very much unexpected. They both drew their hands away quickly, looking at their hands before at each other, wondering what the hell all that was about.

After a while, Stiles simply tried to shrug it off, stating that it was probably just his magic acting up because of his near death experience. Derek simply stated that he wouldn’t have died from that fall and then set himself up the ladder and tied the banner, all without Stiles help. Stiles just sighed out, putting his foot back into his flip flops, just noticing now that he had been missing it. At least now that everything was done, they were home free and could do whatever they wanted for the rest of the night. So hey, big plus there.


End file.
